


Awkward Shenanigans

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how many times Ruki will be embarrassed and refused to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So I am pretty sure that I had a better idea when I first set out to do this, but it didn't really work, so I attempted to write fluff instead. I admit to being inexperienced with writing Ruki and Jenrya but I thought, eh, that's the challenge of it.

"Juri, that's too much water."

"Ehehe... oops..."

Ruki would have sweatdropped if it wasn't Juri, but she was rather used to this by now. "Just tip the bowl a little and try not to lose any of the flour."

Juri nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Right, right!" Ruki kept an eye on her until she put the bowl down, then went back to mixing batter. There was no sign of the puppet anywhere, and Ruki didn't think on it too much. She hadn't seen the puppet in Juri's hands in six months. Maybe Takato fed it to his non-existent dog.

"Juri."

"Hm?"

"... Why are we baking when nobody's here?" More importantly, why were they baking? Wasn't that against some dating code she didn't know about it?

Juri giggled. "Because Takato-kun's mom would tell him we're doing it and then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

Ruki tightened her ponytail. "I guess..."

Juri giggled a little again. "What are you making for Jenrya-kun?"

She didn't blush. She didn't. Not in a million years. "It-It's for Shuichon. He doesn't like sweets and all, so..."

"He likes  _some_  sweets!" Juri protested, going to crack an egg. "Takato-kun will like Guilmon Bread with honey as much as he would a cake. Besides, I'm bad with a lighter."

Ruki didn't ever want to imagine Juri with a lighter. It was bad enough she was letting her near an oven. She sighed and rolled the dough again and went to start with the frosting. "Maybe, but he already has his tool set."

"Are you sure this isn't revenge for Halloween?"

Ruki flushed red from her cheeks to her ears. "Juri... we're not going to  _talk_ about that, remember?"

Juri smoothed the creases of her apron, skipping over to the oven. "He still looks worried whenever you frown." She paused. "Which is a lot."

"...There's nothing wrong with my face."

"Your face is pretty Ruki," Juri said with an innocent smile. Ruki chewed on her lip to avoid sputtering.

Juri said the  _weirdest_ things sometimes.

Ruki just had to remind herself to ignore it.

* * *

She wasn't tapping her foot. She wasn't pacing. Not her, nope. She fiddled with her hood, brushing snow from her hair. "And here I thought girls took forever..." What was Jenrya doing, making a key for the door? Knowing him, he probably could, but still.

There was a sudden, somewhat noisy thump and Jenrya opened the door, puffy green jacket and all. "Hey," he said, looking embarrassed. "Shuichon wouldn't give me my boots."

"Math homework?" she asked and Jenrya let out a sigh. Ruki was never so glad to be an only child. "Did you tell her it only gets worse?"

He laughed and shook his head in the negative. "Somehow, I thought doing that would cause her to throw my boots off the roof. You really didn't need to teach her that was a good stress reliever."

"Terriermon would be proud," Ruki said, feeling her two gifts somehow dig into her back.

Jen chuckled, tugging at his shoelaces. "Probably but I don't think that mom is happy about it."

"After everything else Shuichon's done, this is probably tame."

"That is so true it hurts." Jen paused, turning to look at her more fully, now that the door was closed. "Close your eyes."

Ruki blinked. "I am not being led blindfolded down the stairs." They weren't even supposed to be going down the stairs...

"I wouldn't risk that a second time," Jen said with a wink, smiling and holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. A small box was under one arm. "Come on, trust me."

Ruki stuck out her tongue. "I'm supposed to give you something first, you know."

"And I'm not supposed to let you freeze," Jen countered. "Humor me and close your eyes."

She grinned. Jen always brought this out of her... then again so did Juri, except she did it out of sole teasing purposes. Jen just... did it. So, without thinking, she shut her eyes.

"Your hands are cold," she said a few minutes later as he pulled something over her head and wrapped it around her neck. A scarf?

"I'm clumsy with gloves on," he protested. "Okay, open your eyes.

Ruki blinked. "Any particular reason I had to close my eyes?"

Jenrya scratched his head. "It seemed romantic?"

They stared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Dork," she said, narrowing her eyes accusingly.

"The best," he cracked in return. "Now, what do you think?"

Ruki touched the blue fabric with her free hand. "It's... kind of cute. No patterned snowflakes?" She raised an eyebrow. "You love that sort of stuff."

"Your grandmother suggested it wouldn't suit you," Jenrya said, smiling again. "So... um..." A small flush accompanied his smile now. "Do you like it?"

Ruki blinked at him and the small cookie box in her bag suddenly felt even heavier than the tool set. Her face was warm against the bite of the cool breeze. "Yeah," she finally muttered. "I like it a lot."

It was really good at hiding her face too.

Jen's shoulders sagged in relief. "I'm glad to hear that." He made to head down the stairs. "By the way, what's in the bag?"

Ruki almost slipped and caught the rail. "Uh..." Well, that was eloquent. "Something for you."

Jen flushed. "Ruki, you didn't have to get me anything." What, had he thought she had been joking earlier? And here she had thought Takato was dense.

"We-We can both afford it." She carefully pulled her bag to set it on the stairs, tugging at the scarf. Digging around, she offered him a small box. "I heard somebody was going into robotics."

Ruki looked away at the way Jenrya's eyes lit up like fireworks. "It's perfect!"

"You're exaggerating, dork," she muttered, feeling more nervous than before.

Jenrya shook his head. "I was afraid I would have to borrow dad's, and he's been so busy I wasn't sure that was possible... hm?" His eyes fell on the plain white box Takato's mother had helped her make. "What's that?"

Ruki shifted. "... Cookies."

Jenrya glanced at her face. "Did you buy them?"

"...I made them." Could her face stop trying to replace the sun for five seconds so she felt less stupid?

Jenrya nodded, like he heard Ruki could bake on a normal basis. "Can we share them?"

Ruki squirmed, now wondering if she had burnt one. "... Yeah."

He pulled her into a hug, which, to her own consternation, she was too embarrassed to pull away from. "Your family's waiting for us."

Jenrya only gave her a wider grin. "Let's sample dessert first."


End file.
